


Theory proven

by 221bi



Series: Theory [2]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bi/pseuds/221bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We added some stuff so I'm posting here instead of as an another post because this "chapter" was kind of short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Theory proven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessFlutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessFlutters/gifts).



> We added some stuff so I'm posting here instead of as an another post because this "chapter" was kind of short.

It took Dean a moment to remember what Cas was referring to, but when he did, his eyes widened and he started blushing. "Well- uh- that could be…that sounds nice. But let’s start with something a little more basic. Like…" He leaned in and started kissing Cas’ neck and his hands snaked around his waist.

A small moan escaped Cas’ mouths and he go a little embarrassed but he proceed to return the favor.  
His hands were going up and down Dean’s back, seeming unable to stay neither on his partner’s muscular backs nor his perfect but. 

Dean positioned Cas’ arms around his neck so that he could pick him up and carry him with Cas’ legs wrapped around him. He carried him to the bedroom, only stopping his kisses when they bumped into things. He set Cas down on the bed and remained hunched over as he kissed him and waited to see what Cas wanted to do before he got on top of him.

Castiel shyly started undressing himself while Dean was looking. He’d only seen it in movies, but he did his best for it too look at least slightly sexual.  
He slowly took off his plaid shirt, worked his way through his jeans and then he was just sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs and being greatly inexperienced and amazingly embarrassed.

Dean could see that on Cas’ face.  
"Let me know if anything I do isn’t ok, all right?" he said softly. After Cas nodded, he gave him a quick kiss before standing up and pulling off his shirt. He stripped slowly to give Cas a bit of a show. After his pants were off he sat next to Cas on the bed.

"This is where my knowledge ends", said Castiel slowly. He heard a chuckle from the other man.  
"Just do what feels natural, man" replied Dean.  
"Like this", asked Cas leaning forward to kiss the crook of Dean’s neck.

Dean let out a sound that was half sigh, half moan.  
"Yeah, that’s good."  
He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, which made it stick up just a little. And he intended to ruffle it even more before the night was over.  
"Do you want me to touch you?" Dean asked.

"I want you to touch me how you like touching yourself", responded Cas. 

"Ok. C’mere." Dean helped Cas straddle his lap. He kissed and nibbled from Cas’ neck to his nipples as he slowly palmed Cas’ cock through his boxer briefs. 

The sensation was overwhelming but Cas knew it was only the beginning. So he let his body do the talking. Small noises came out of this mouth when Dean delicately bit one of his nipples. 

Cas could feel Dean getting hard under him. Dean reached around Cas’ waist and slid his hands under Cas’ underwear to squeeze his butt, then pull the underwear down a bit. He brought one of his hands around to wrap it around Cas’ cock while his other hand stayed behind to continue touching his butt.

"Already with the O face" asked Dean mockingly.  
"Shut up and just fuck me already" responded Cas. Apparently watching porn that one time plus watching a lot more TV now that he lived in the bunker took his sex talk skills to another level. 

"I found the lube you bought this morning." Dean said between kisses on Cas’ collarbone. "Lay down. I’ll get it while you get comfortable." He said as he moved Cas aside and got up.

So Cas lied there admiring the view of naked Dean going through his stuff. 

Dean grabbed the condoms and lube out of a drawer. He happened to look over his shoulder and see Cas staring. “Just take a picture.” he smirked.

"Maybe someday I will" Cas retorted.  
He waited patienly on the bed. 

Dean chuckled and crawled onto the bed. He put on a condom and then leaned over to whisper in Cas’ ear “I want you to put the lube on me. Wanna watch you touch me.”


End file.
